The Two Fighters
by R.J.North
Summary: Miyuki has been fighting her whole life. She teaches Kendo with her brother and is in the club at her school. What'll happen when they had to practice at Ouran Academy? What'll happen when her problems come and haunt her and her new friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ouran Public High School's kendo team walked onto Ouran Academy's campus. It was a grand place and the small team looked around in amazement. It was so different from their little, run down public school. Everything looked so expensive. The small group of five didn't fit in. They were in shorts and workout clothes, not expensive uniforms like the students of the high class school.

The Ouran Public High School's gymnasium was under construction, leaving the Kendo team without a place to practice and the fields were taken by spring sports. The Captain of the team had called their rich sister school to see if there was any possible way for them to practice there. At first, the head mast wasn't sure about the idea, but when the Captain told him it would look good, he happily accepted.

The Captain, Miyuki Chiyome was walking in front of the group with the Assistant Captain, Akiyuki Hanori, beside her. The rest of the group, which included five males, was all behind them. Miyuki and Akiyuki were the only girls of the group, but they were by far the best fighters.

Miyuki was quiet seventeen year old girl who had long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was average height. She was a very beautiful girl, who didn't see it that way. She thought of herself as an average looking person. She was nothing special. Not only was she pretty, she was smart and strong. She was the best in their school (after Haruhi Fujioka left to attend school at Ouran Academy). She was the strongest and best fighter.

The small group of teenagers walked into the main office building where the Head Master's office was. The Head Master was Yuzuru Suoh. He was a kind man who was a lady's man. He had slightly grey-blonde-brown hair. His face was slightly wrinkled.

They all sat down in chairs in the office outside of the Head Master's office, except for Miyuki, who walked over to the receptionist. The lady at the desk had long brown hair pulled up in a tight bun. Her eyes were blue and she was young. She was wearing a yellow blouse and a grey skirt. Around her neck was a diamond necklace. They were large and very expensive.

"How may I help you?" she said. She didn't look up from the computer.

Before Miyuki could say anything, Akiyuki jumped up to the desk. "We're from Ouran Public High School." Her voice was cheery as it usually was.

Akiyuki was a strange little girl, indeed. She was Miyuki's best friend, but a handful. Akiyuki looked like she was an elementary student. She was only four feet, eight inches tall. Her brown hair was long and went down to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes almost looked red. Even though she was small and innocent looking, she was still developed. She was the second smartest girl at Ouran Public school and the second strongest in the Kendo club. She was also developed in her features (in a womanly sense).

Akiyuki was not as sweet as she looked. Most of the time she acted like a cute, little girl who loved stuffed animals (she carried around a little stuffed bear named Kuma-chan), sweets and pink, but she was also smart and devious. She had an evil side to her; that came out when she was in Kendo class. She also loved to play match maker. Almost half of the couples at Ouran Public High were matched up by her.

"Well then, you're in the wrong place now aren't you," she said. She finally looked up from the top of the desk at the two young girls.

"We spoke to Suoh-sama on the phone last week. He said that we could practice here while our gym is under construction," Akiyuki said. Miyuki was going to answer but Akiyuki always beats her to it. Over the years she just learned that she would answer for her. So, she was usually silent. Miyuki turned most of her attention to a little black container of little maps of the very large school. She took one, thinking that it might come in handy sometime. "We just need to know where to go."

"Oh, now I know who you are," the lady said. "He's expecting you, please, go right in." She put on a fake smile and watched them walk in.

"Thank you!" Akiyuki jumped up onto Miyuki's back for a piggy back ride. She always jumped onto her back, she was lazy. Plus, she was just like a little kid and they loved piggy back rides.

Miyuki and Akiyuki were the only ones to walk in. The males stayed in the other room, just talking. They walked over to the door and Miyuki knocked. A voice could be heard telling them to enter. So, they did as instructed.

The office was very large. Suoh-sama was seated behind his desk while a young boy, maybe a year younger than Miyuki and Akiyuki. His blonde hair and almost purple eyes were very becoming on him. At one glace, he was in front of Miyuki with her hand in his and him bringing them up to his lips.

"Hello Princess," he said. He was definitely the Head Master's son. "What are you doing here this lovely evening?"

"Hi!" said Akiyuki on Miyuki's back. "I'm Akiyuki Hanori and this is my best friend in the whole world, Miyuki Chiyome. Who are you?" She was acting so sweet and innocent.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh. It is an honor to meet you two beautiful young women." _Like father, like son. _

"Tamaki-kun, I asked to come here to show the Ouran Public High School Kendo Club to the Dojo," the Head Master said. "Their gymnasium is under construction and they need to practice."

"Yes, sir."

Then the three walked out of the building and into the other office. The five boys followed them out as they all walked around for the dojo. Tamaki knew where it was but the others were blind to where they were going.

"So, what are two beautiful young ladies doing in a Kendo Club?" asked Tamaki.

"They're the Captain and Assistant Captain," said Soto.

"Really? I'm impressed." Tamaki turned to the two girls next to him. "You don't look like you guys would be in Kendo, yet neither does Honey-senpai."

"Who is Honey-senpai?" asked Akiyuki.

The name sounded familiar to Miyuki, but she couldn't place the name. "Honey is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"THE Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" gasped Akiyuki. "You know him?"

"Yes, I take it you have heard of him."

"Heard of him? He's one of our idols!" Akiyuki was almost jumping off of Miyuki's back. She was starting to make Miyuki lose her balance. Thank goodness she had carried her so many times on her back that she was able to know how to counter any move that she made.

"Maybe I can set up a meeting for you guy sometime. How would you feel about that, little princess?" He was being so sweet and charming to Akiyuki. A lot of people either adored her or made fun of her, but nobody, except for Miyuki, paid any mind to her, really.

"You would do that?" Her eyes go t really big. Miyuki was afraid that they would pop out of her head someday.

"Sure, what do you say about tomorrow afternoon? You could take of the afternoon from practice," Tamaki said.

"Can we Miyuki-chan? Please? I'll do anything!" Akiyuki screamed in Miyuki's ear.

_I swear I am going to go deaf because of her. I'll just have to bill her for hearing aids_, thought Miyuki. She shyly smiled at the girl on her back. The young girl started to scream with joy. She was so adorable, but could get very irritating at times.

Tamaki finally got to the building that was called a Dojo. The five males walked in and started to stretch and warm up. Akiyuki jumped off of Miyuki's back and over to Tamaki and gave him a hug, almost knocking him off his feet and to the ground. Then she ran into the Dojo to start warming up with the others.

"How old is she?" Tamaki asked. He was shocked she was even in High School, but Honey looked like he was the same age as her. How was it that they could look so young and he high schoolers?

"She is a senior," Miyuki said. She always kept things simple and to the point, for the most part.

"Wow, she's just like Honey-senpai." Tamaki looked from the small girl to the one standing next to him. His usual self appearing again. He look Miyuki's hand and clenched it like it was something holy or like it could break with the slightest of movement. "And what about you, Princess?"

Miyuki shook her head and removed her hand from his. "I am a senior, like Akiyuki-chan." She started to walk away Tamaki and into the Dojo.

"Meet me in the third music room tomorrow right after you get out of school. I know Honey-senpai would love to meet you two."

The next day seemed like it couldn't go faster. In Miyuki and Akiyuki's classes, Akiyuki couldn't seem to hold still. She would doodle in her notebooks, but that wasn't anything new, but they were drawings of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. She would jump up and down in her chair and swing her feet back and forth while watching the clock, just waiting for school to be over with so she could go see her idol.

If course Miyuki was excited too, but she didn't let it show. She was more nervous about the whole accord. Sure, she was really good at fighting, but was she really worthy enough meeting the great Mitsukuni Haninozuka? She didn't think so. She didn't even think she was worthy of being a teacher at her brother's Kendo Dojo. She didn't think she was worthy of having the title of Captain of Ouran Public High School's Kendo team.

If you couldn't tell, she had very low self esteem.

Finally, when school was let out, Akiyuki grabbed Miyuki's hand and pulled her out of the building as fast as her little legs could go (which was very fast, actually). They actually made it to Ouran Academy in record time. Akiyuki finally stopped dragging Miyuki and jumped on her back. It took more than enough energy to run to Ouran Academy than she would have liked to have used, but she was excited. Now she just wanted to be carried the rest of the way. She truly was a lazy person.

It actually didn't take too long to find the third music room. Not with the map that she had taken from the office yesterday. The place was huge, but with the map, the two girls could find anyplace on campus you asked them to find.

The walked around a building and finally came to a place with a sign saying, _"Third Music Room"_. Miyuki debated with herself for a moment whether or not to knock or just open the door and walk in. In the end she just slowly opened the door and Akiyuki peered in over the top of Miyuki's head.

Tamaki was the first person to notice the strangers. Miyuki walked into the room and as Tamaki ran over to her and Akiyuki, Akiyuki jumped off of her back and over to Tamaki. "Tama-kun!" Akiyuki said. She jumped into his arms like they were old friends.

"Hello my little Princess," Tamaki said to Akiyuki. "I must say you look beautiful today, Hanori-senpai." He put the small senior down back onto the ground and turned his attention to Miyuki. "And you as well, Chiyome-senpai. How is it you can look so beautiful?"

Miyuki just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the young man. She wasn't used to compliments. The only compliments she ever got from people were from the Kendo team and Akiyuki, but she was just thinking that they were being nice. None of it was actually truthful.

"Tama-chan, where is he? Please, where is he?" Akiyuki asked very impatiently.

Tamaki laughed and took the girls hand. He led her over to a small little table with cake and cookies on it, along with some tea cups. There were four chairs; two of the four seats were already taken. One had a small blonde boy with bug brown eyes. Of course it was Mitsukuni Haninozuka; the other was a tall boy with short black hair and black eyes.

"Honey-senpai," Tamaki called out. The young boy looked over to Tamaki with cake frosting on his bottom lip. "This is Akiyuki Hanori. You're her idol."

"Really?" the young boy looked shocked. "I am?"

"Yes, Haninozuka-kun," Akiyuki said. "Ever since I was little."

"When you were little?" asked Honey.

"I am the same age as you," Akiyuki said. "Isn't that cool?"

Honey looked at the young girl in front of him, shocked. He didn't think anyone was like him in the world. That small and young looking, that was. A huge smile spread across his face. Then, in an instant, he was wrapping his arms around Akiyuki's shoulders and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "You're so cute, Aki-chan."

It took Akiyuki a moment to realize what was happening and for her to respond. She wrapped her arms around him equally small body and hugged him back. "So are you, Honey-chan!" The two laughed as they hugged each other.

"Tamaki-senpai, who are those people?" asked a young looking girl in a boy's uniform. She had short brown hair and big dark brown eyes. It was completely obvious that it was a girl, but why she was wearing a boy's uniform was unknown to Miyuki. She looked really familiar to Miyuki, but she couldn't think of why. It was on the tip of her tongue.

"I met them yesterday. They are from Ouran Public High School Kendo team and their gymnasium is under construction so they are using one of our Dojo's for practice," Tamaki said.

Finally, it came to her. "Haruhi-san?" Miyuki said to the brown haired girl. "Is that you?"

"Yes, but do I know you?" she asked. Miyuki wasn't hurt that she didn't recognize her. She looked completely different than when she was in middle school. Haruhi, Akiyuki and Miyuki used to study together after school, even though they were in different grades. Haruhi was smart and knew the work that the third year middle school students were doing.

"Chiyome-senpai, you know Haruhi-san?" asked Tamaki. He was utterly confused, along with everyone in the room, except for Akiyuki.

"Chiyome, as in Miyuki Chiyome?" Haruhi asked. A smile spread across Miyuki's face as if to answer her old friend's question. "It is you," Haruhi said with a smile.

"How is it you know each other, Haruhi-san?" asked two twins with auburn colored hair and eyes. They were so much alike, but so different at the same time.

"The three of us used to study together in Middle School," Haruhi said. "How are you? I haven't seen you in years."

"Well, thank you. And yourself? Is there a specific reason you are wearing a boys uniform? And why is you hair so short?" asked a curious Akiyuki.

The group of people all sat down on some of the couches and started to talk about what happened to Haruhi. First; her hair. Gum had gotten into her hair and she had to cut it off. Second: Why she was with the group of boys. They explained everything about the beginning of the year and some of the events that had taken place, like the physical exams.

"So how is your father, Haruhi-chan?" asked Akiyuki, who was sitting next to Honey. She had a plate with a piece of cake of it. It was almost gone and it was her forth piece of cake.

"He's the same as always," Haruhi said. "What about you, Akiyuki-senpai?"

"Mommy is good, Daddy is on a business trip in America," Akiyuki said. "I haven't seen him in two weeks." Tears started to pour out of her eyes. "I miss Daddy." She was sobbing heavily, while everyone, except for Miyuki, Haruhi, and Kyouya was trying to get her to stop crying.

"It's okay, Daddy is here. I'll be your new daddy!" Tamaki said.

Miyuki looked over to Haruhi. "He does the same thing to me, Miyuki-senpai." She just shook her head in annoyance. "What about you Miyuki-senpai? How are your parents?"

Akiyuki stopped crying instantly, but tears were still falling down her face. She looked over to her best friend knowing that this wasn't a good subject. If you thought not seeing your father for two weeks was bad, or your mother being dead, imagine having both of your parents gone.

"Haruhi-chan, Miyuki's parents…" She didn't finish her sentence because Miyuki interrupted her. It was shocking to the little girl. It was always the other way around.

"My parents passed away two years ago," Miyuki said. There were no tears, no frowns or any hint of sadness.

"Miyuki-senpai, I am so sorry," Haruhi said. She cleared her voice and tried to change the subject. "How is the Dojo and your siblings?"

"They are doing very well, thank you for asking. The Dojo is prospering," Miyuki said happily.

"You own a Dojo?" asked Honey.

"Yes, they teach Kendo and the art of the Ninja," Akiyuki said. "Her and her brother teach, while Yotsubi and Hanahori are in training."

"Really, that is interesting," Kyouya said.

"So, who is the Captain and who is the Assistant Captain of your Kendo team?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm the assistant Captain and Miyuki-chan is the Captain."

The group of people introduced themselves and then started to talk about random subject. Miyuki stayed quiet the whole time, just enjoying listening to the people around her talk. It seemed like she and Takashi Morinozuka were the only ones who didn't join in on the conversation. They just sat there listening. They weren't too different, but yet, they were.

Then, Miyuki's cell phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and walked away from the group so they could continue talking. She didn't want to disturb anyone anymore than they already had that day.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Miyuki-chan, where are you?" her older brothers voice said on the other line. "Class starts in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Ani-chan." She hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Alright, I love you," Akio said.

"I love you, too," Miyuki said to her brother. They both hung up the phone and Miyuki walked back over to the group. "I am sorry everyone, but I must take my leave now." She turned to Akiyuki. "Would you like me to walk to home?"

"We can give you a ride, Aki-chan," Honey said. It looked more like he was begging her to go with him. It seemed like he had taken a liking to her.

"Okay, Miyuki-chan, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Miyuki politely bowed to everyone before running out of the room and out of the building. She was running as fast as she could. It was an hour's walk from Ouran Academy to her house and dojo. She had to go as fast as she could.

Back in the third music room, everyone was starting to get ready to leave when Akiyuki found Miyuki's school bag on the ground next to one of the couches. She picked it up and walked over to Honey and Mori, who were going to be giving her a ride home.

"Honey-chan, Miyuki-chan forgot her bag. Can we bring it to her?" she asked.

"We can go see where Miyuki lives?" He thought for a brief moment. "Yeah! We just have to finish up here and then we can go, okay?"

"Hai!"

Miyuki was a couple minutes late to class and she had to change, but she wasn't too late, about fifteen minutes. She changed and went into the Dojo to start the children's lessons. Miyuki taught the children Jujitsu and other forms of martial arts, while Akio taught teenagers Kendo.

After the children left, Miyuki went to help her older brother with his class. She could hear that he was having trouble keeping the older boys under control. They had a habit of fighting. Well, two of them did.

Haku and Hitaro were best friends that often got into heated arguments. They often ended up fighting each other during place and while Akio was trying to calm everyone day, he couldn't break up the two friends. So, Miyuki was left to do so.

When Miyuki got into the other room, she saw Akio trying to show a couple of the students some moves, but the two friends were once again fighting. They both ran at each other with their wooden katanas drawn. She ran in-between the two and put her forearms in the way so they wouldn't collide. Instead the attack landed on her arms (meaning they would be bruised later on). The boys pushed with all their might at first against her arms, thinking they had hit the others weapon. She fought with all her strength against them. It wasn't the first time it had ever happened and it wouldn't be the last, but the pain was always real and it hurt. When they finally realized that it was Miyuki they backed up and looked at her.

"Sensei," Haku said. He was shaking with horror. He had never meant to hurt her. She actually looked up to her, a lot.

"How many times do we have to tell you this?" Akio yelled. He had seen the whole ordeal go down. "We do not go after people in hatred and anger."

"A sword is not a killer, but it is a tool in the hands of a killer. In this Dojo you all vowed to never fight unless it was to protect someone who could not protect themselves. Is this how you follow our teachings? If so, get out. Don't come back," Miyuki yelled. It was the first time she had ever yelled at the students. She had had enough of people going against her parents teachings.

Everyone looked at the young girl. Haku was shaking slightly by how angry he was with himself, while Hitaro stood their doing nothing. Miyuki took their weapons and gave them to her brother. They wouldn't get them back until they were ready.

"I guess we'll have to go over the basics again, now won't we?" Akio yelled to his students. They all bowed their heads to him and sat on the ground, ready to hear another lecture.

Miyuki walked away from the group. She was going to go ice her arms. "Mi-chan! Are you alright?" called a small boys voice over by the doors. Miyuki turned to see Honey running up to her with Akiyuki and Takashi Morinozuka right behind him.

"I have taken worse hits, Haninozuka-kun," Miyuki said politely.

"Miyuki-chan, you left your bag at the Academy," Akiyuki said. She handed her he bag and looked at her arms. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she lied. If she told her the truth than she would either do one of two things. One; break down crying like earlier. Or two; go beat the crap out of Haku and Hitaro. She couldn't let either of those happen.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you like to come in for tea?" asked Miyuki.

"Do you have cake?" asked Honey.

"Yes, we do." She smiled at the small boy, who was now overjoyed. "Please follow me," she took them into the kitchen where they sat at a small table while Miyuki started to make tea.

She placed the cake on the table so Akiyuki and Honey could hand it out to everyone. It wasn't a great dinner, but it would have to do. Miyuki actually loved cake, but she didn't eat it. After the tea was done she poured it into cups for everyone.

"Do you want some cake, Mi-chan?" asked Honey.

"No, thank you Haninozuka-kun," she said.

"Why not?" he asked shocked.

"Because she practiced when she preaches," Akiyuki said. "She tells her students to eat well and not have too much sugar, so she doesn't eat a lot of bad things for her."

"Really? No cake? I couldn't do that," Honey said. "You must have great will power."

Miyuki chuckled a little bit. She was having more fun that day than she had had in years. "Thank you, Haninozuka-kun."

"You can call me Honey if you like or Mitsukuni. No need to be so formal," he said as he took a big bit of the cake. "It's so good. Did you make it?"

"No, but my little sister, Hanahori made it. I will tell her you love it," she replied.

"Where are Hanahori and Yotsubi-chan?" asked Akiyuki.

"Hanahori is doing homework, while…" She was interrupted by Yotsubi running into the kitchen.

"Nee-chan!" she yelled. She was a four year old girl with short strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pre-school uniform. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." Yotsubi turned her attention to the two strangers. "Mitsukuni-kun, Morinozuka-kun, with is my youngest sister, Yotsubi."

"Hi," she said loudly. She was a hyper little kid, who just loved to meet new people.

"Go play, alright?"

"Okay, bye-bye." She ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to play.

"She is so cute," Honey said. "You're all very cute, Mi-chan."

He face turned red as she took the compliment. Her hair fell over her face to hide the blush. Everyone finished their cake and tea. Miyuki picked up the plates and placed them into the sink.

She turned around to see that Akiyuki and Honey running into the living room to go play with Yotsubi. Mori just stayed sitting where he was. She smiled to herself at how childish they could be. She remembered when Akiyuki and she used to run around playing in her house like that.

She walked up behind Mori and asked, "Would you like more tea, Morinozuka-kun?"

He gave her a small smirk and a, "Uh." He was implying a yes. She poured him anther cup and one for herself and sat back down across from him.

"You are Mitsukuni-kun's cousin, correct?" she asked.

Mori shook his head.

It was silent for a moment before anyone spoke. Akio walked into the kitchen and slumped down at the table. Class must have ended. He hadn't even noticed Mori sitting at the table watching him.

After a moment he sat up and looked at him dead in the eyes. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

A moment passed before anyone answered. Mori wasn't going to answer for himself and Miyuki knew that. So, she did it for him, like Akiyuki did with Miyuki. "This is Takashi Morinozuka."

"THE Takashi Morinozuka?" His green eyes were big. He ran a hand through his short strawberry blonde hair. "It is an honor to meet you, Morinozuka-kun."

Akiyuki ran through the kitchen with Honey right behind her. Akio starred after them. "And that was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Morinozuka-kun's cousin."

"THE Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" once again he said. He repeated his same actions. His eyes wide and a hand running through his soft hair.

"Yes," Miyuki said with a small giggle.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" he asked.

"I forgot my book bag at Ouran Academy today after meeting them, so they brought it over for me," Miyuki said.

"That was very kind of you," Akio said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Once again Honey ran into the kitchen with Akiyuki. "We would love to, but we have plans with the Host Club tonight." He ran over to Mori and jumped onto his back, much like how Akiyuki did to Miyuki. "We really should be leaving. Are we still giving you a ride home, Aki-chan?"

"Hai!"

Miyuki walked everyone out to the car or more like limo.

"Bye Miyuki-chan!" Akiyuki yelled as she entered the limo with excitement.

"Thank you for the cake, Mi-chan!" Honey yelled as he gave her a hug. She hugged him back and then he jumped into the limo.

Mori was the last one to get in. Before getting in he turned to her and said, "Thank you." Then he got in and the limo drove off.

Miyuki stood there for a moment in shock. That had been the first time that Mori had spoken to her. Really spoken to her and not just the grunt her gave her earlier when she asked him if he wanted tea. His voice was deep, alluring. It was so soft and sweet too, but it was also strong and tough. She got all that from a mere, _thank you_.

When Miyuki finally got a hold of herself she walked back inside and started to make dinner for her and her siblings. She was too tired to make anything fancy so it was instant ramen. When it was done she called everyone in and they sat down to eat.

"Are you alright, Nee-chan?" asked Hanahori. She had seen the bruises on her older sister's arms and was worried.

"Yes," she said. "There was just a fight in the Kendo class today."

"You need to ice those after dinner," Akio said.

"I know," she replied. She turned her attention to Hanahori. "I had some guests over today and they loved your cake."

"They did?" she was so excited. "When are you going to see them again? I can make another cake and you can give it to them."

"I could bring it to them tomorrow."

"Great! I'll start right away." She jumped up from her chair and placed her bowl in the sink. Then she started to make a cake.

Yotsubi got up from her seat as well and ran into the living room to play. They could hear her playing with some of her stuffed animals. Her and Akiyuki weren't so different. They both loved cute things.

Miyuki picked up the rest of the bowls and started to wash them. It wasn't her night to wash the dishes, but she usually did them anyways. She liked to make their family's life as easy and relaxing as possible. Even if it made her life harder and tiring.

"Are you alright, Miyuki-chan?" Akio asked. "I have never seen you yell like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She didn't turn around to look at him. "I guess I was just tired of people going against our teachings. You know that the Warui Dojo's students have been acting up more than usual?"

The Warui Dojo was the Chiyome Family Dojo's rival. They taught their students to be ruthless and to win at any cost. Even if that meant by cheating. They were mean people. Often they picked on the younger students of Miyuki's and she had to rescue them all the time. Not that they wouldn't win with someone on their level, but they were always picked on by older, more skilled students.

"How are the kids doing?" Akio asked.

"Very well, but not as well as the older students at Warui that pick on them." She finished the dishes and turned to her brother. "But I'm here. So they don't have anything to worry about."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and talk to them about it?" Akio asked.

"It'll only make things worse and you know that," Miyuki said.

"Alright, if you're sure about it." He walked over to Miyuki and kissed her on the head and then did the same to Hanahori. "Don't stay up too late." With that, he walked up to his room to retire for the night.

"Do you need any help, Hana-chan?" asked Miyuki.

"No, I got it. Thanks anyways." She turned back around to her work. "You go ice your arms."

Miyuki did just that. She got some ice from the freezer and placed it in a bag. She picked up her book bag from the floor and up the stairs to her room. Her room was one of the smallest rooms in the house. She didn't mine, but it made her life more complicates. She didn't have as much room to move around as she could have liked.

She sat down on her bed and pulled out her homework. On the arm she wasn't using she placed the ice. Her arms were starting to ache more, but she ignored the pain. She had to get her work done.

Unfortunately she had a lot of work to do. She was up almost half of the night doing work. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but that wasn't going to happen, not until she finished her work and made sure it was all correct. It didn't take long for her to go back over it, it was all correct in the first place.

She finally got what she wanted after that. She went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After school the next day, Miyuki, Akiyuki and the rest of their Kendo team walked out of the Dojo that they were using at Ouran Academy. The boys walked into the boy's locker room to go shower and change, while Akiyuki and Miyuki walking into the girl's locker room. It had been a short practice that day. The boys had a special dinner to go to for another club they were in.

Miyuki didn't mind. Her arms were really bothering her. She needed to go and ice them again, but that was also going to have to wait. First she and Akiyuki had to deliver the cake that Hanahori made for Honey and Mori. Akiyuki was so excited to go and bring it to them. She couldn't stop talking about how much fun she had been having with Honey the day before.

Truth be told, so did Miyuki. She took a liking to the group of boys and she was glad she got to be reacquainted with her old friend, Haruhi Fujioka. They brought a smile to her face. She needed to smile more. She hadn't completely been herself the past two years after her parents dead so it was nice to get back into the hang of things.

Miyuki jumped into one of the showers to clean herself off, while Akiyuki jumped into one of the other showers. Miyuki stood there for a couple minutes just trying to relax herself. She was still tired. She couldn't sleep very well that night. She had gone to bed late and then the pain in her arms kept her up the rest of the time. Then they had practice after school. She still had lessons to give that night and then to make dinner and do homework. She sighed to herself.

"I'm going to go bring them the cake, Miyuki-chan!" yelled Akiyuki. "Meet me up there okay?" Footsteps could be heard running out of the locker room.

Not too long after Akiyuki left, Miyuki did. Her hair was still wet and her bag was in her hands. She was walking slow, but she had time. Plus, she didn't know if she would be able to go any fast even if she wanted too. She was that tired.

Miyuki walked into the building that the Host Club was in. She walked up the stairs and down hallway after hallway looking for the room. She didn't forget where it was, just that the place was so big you had to keep going down hall after hall to get to that one room.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys," a male voice said from behind Miyuki. She didn't have to look to see who it was, she knew the voice all too well. She turned to see who she was expecting. It was Nao Moritiko. He was a member of the Warui Dojo. He was usually the one to establish the bullies. He was the biggest one of them all.

"Hello Nao-kun," Miyuki said with a smile. They hated it when she was polite to them. It killed them. They were horrible to her, why would she be nice? Well, that was why she did it. She was being the better person. It didn't mean she had to like it. "Hello boys," she said to the two boys behind Nao.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hair. "You know, Miyuki-san, you are very pretty. Why don't you come join our Dojo? That way, you and I could play together every day."

Miyuki didn't want to know what he meant by _play_, but she knew she wouldn't like it. Not one bit. "No thank you," was all she said in return. She turned around to leave but was pulled back around by him. He had grabbed her arms where the bruises were, but he didn't know that and she wasn't going to let him get satisfaction out of hurting her. She just sweetly smile at him.

"I don't like that answer," Nao said. He smacked her in the face, but Miyuki just kept on smiling. "Whip that smile off your face. This isn't something to smile about." When she didn't do what he instructed, he hit her again on the same cheek, but harder than the first time. It was going to leave a small bruise. Maybe not too noticeable for the rest of the day, but it would be red for the rest of the night and she would have to use make-up to cover it in the morning. "You're no fun," he said and walked off.

Miyuki stood there for a moment with her hand on her cheek. Now she really didn't feel well. She wanted to go home and crawl in her bed. She would have even cried a little, but she had to get Akiyuki. She had no time to cry and wouldn't let anyone see her do it. No, she was stronger than that.

She had to be strong for not only her little sisters, her older brother and Akiyuki, but herself as well. If she broke down crying every time something was hard or she got hurt, then where would she be? Not where she was now. She was a strong girl who wanted to make everyone feel better, but she couldn't do that if they all knew she was hurting inside. That she was being bullied by a Warui student. Why should she make them worry about her when she was trying to make them feel better? Exactly, she shouldn't. So, she didn't.

She started on her way again to the music room. It took her a couple minutes, but she made it there. She was glad. Now she could say hello to Haruhi, maybe even Honey and Mori, and then leave. She wanted to get home as fast as she could now. The incident with Nao had gotten her angry and she wanted to work some of it off sparing with a prop dummy at the Dojo before her students started to show up.

She walked into the music room to see that they still had customers. The first to notice her walking in was Haruhi. Haruhi signaled her over and she reluctantly walked to the table she was sitting at with two other girls. Of course, they thought Haruhi was a boy and not a girl. "Hello, Haruhi-kun. How are you?" Miyuki said in a slightly unstable voice. She was still recovering from what happened with Nao.

"Usual I guess. How are you?" Haruhi asked.

"I've had better days," she said with a smile.

"Miyuki-senpai, this is Nikita-san and Anaya-san." Haruhi introduce the guests. She was only doing it to be polite. She would actually prefer to hang out with her old friend and maybe study a little, but she had to stay here and work off her debt.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you," Miyuki said with a fake smile. It actually hurt to smile.

"What happened to your face?" asked one of the girls at the table. It was Nikita. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Yeah, your face is all red. Are you alright?" asked Anaya.

Apparently everyone heard the conversation and wanted to know what happened. They were worried about their new friend. Tamaki being the '_father'_ ran up to Miyuki and grabbed her arms right on the bruises. She didn't let him see the tears welding up in her eyes, however. She didn't want them to worry.

"What happened to my daughter?" Tamaki asked. Strangely enough, Tamaki did sound like her father when she was growing up. Whenever she would come home with a scrap in her knee he would ask her the same thing, just not as dramatic as Tamaki did.

"I'm alright, really. Please let go," she begged.

He let go and looked down at her arms that she was rubbing. In an instant, he pulled up her sleeves to her long sleeve shirt and looked with wide eyes at the bruises on her arms. "What happened?" he asked.

"There was a fight at the Dojo last night and I broke it up. Nothing big. I'm fine, really." It almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than him and the others in the room who were listening. She pulled her sleeves back down and looked at them with a fake smile. They weren't buying it.

"Than what happened to your face?" asked Kouru, the more concerned twin.

"Why is it red?" asked Hikaru, who did seem worried, too, just not as much as his brother.

"I ran into a wall walking up here," she said. _Really? I couldn't come up with something better_? "I was distracted."

"That doesn't sound like you, Miyuki-chan," said Akiyuki. "Are you sure it wasn't a Warui?"

_Great, now Akiyuki is joining in. Usually she gets that I don't want to talk about it and leaves me alone. Being around them makes her more persistent_. "Really, I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night and I'm just tired. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

It was quiet for a moment. She knew none of them believed her, but she just needed them to back off. If they kept asking her questions then she might break down. They didn't need that, she didn't need that. No, shouldn't stand that.

"Mi-chan, your sister is an amazing baker. Can she make me more cake for tomorrow?" Honey asked. She was grateful that he changed the subject. He knew she would be, but also, he really did want more cake.

"She would love to make you more cake, Mitsukuni-kun," Miyuki said with a true smile. "I'll bring you one tomorrow, too."

"Yeah, tell her I say thank you!" Honey said as he ran over to her and hugged her stomach.

She chuckled at the young boy. "Of course." She turned her attention to Akiyuki. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"I don't wanna leave," she whined. "Can't we stay longer?" she begged.

"I can't because I have classes tonight," Miyuki said. She wished she could stay longer with the little girl.

"We can give you a ride again, Aki-chan!" Honey yelled. "Is it okay Takashi? Mi-chan?"  
>"It's alright with me," Miyuki said. "Is it okay with you?" she asked the silent wonder. He just shook his head to reply. She smiled at him and then to the two small teenagers. "Thank you," she said to Mori. He gave her a small smirk and looked back at the two 'children.'<p>

Miyuki snuck away before anyone could object. She went home as fast as she could without pushing herself too far. She had enough time to get there with even more time to spare. She did her homework as she waited for her class to show up. She practiced a little too, to get of her anger out.

Finally, her class came and went. The children were eleven and twelve year olds. They were so cute and determined to do well; it gave her strength just watching them. They were sweet, too. It was much easier to control them than the older Kendo students.

When they left, Miyuki went to go start dinner. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the other students. She wanted to just go to sleep. As she was making dinner, Hanahori walked in. She took one look at her sister and freaked out.

"I'm fine, really. Hana-chan, Honey would like you to make him another cake. He really likes them." That had gotten her off the subject while she started to make some more cakes. Miyuki was finishing up dinner.

Akio walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He placed his head down on the table. He was tired and without Miyuki's help, he was extremely tired. However, Haku and Hitaro didn't fight. It was great thing.

Miyuki placed everything needed for dinner on the table while Hana went to get Yotsubi from the living room. Halfway through dinner, Akio noticed the mark on his little sisters face. He had almost broken his chopsticks.

"What happened?" he yelled. "Who did that to you?"

"I'm alright," was all she said.

"That's not what I asked," Akio said. "What happened?"

"It was one of the Warui students." She wouldn't look at her brother.

"Did you fight back? I know you are stronger than them, why didn't you defend yourself?"

"No, because that is what they want me to do. I can't give them the satisfaction of me getting angry." She stood up and started to clean the table and do the dishes. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed. "I deal with them all the time, it is nothing new."

"They do this to you all the time?" He was shocked. Where did he think she got hurt all the time? Teaching the little kids? She had finished the dishes in no time. "That's it, I'm going to go talk to them in the morning. They can't just go around hurting people."

Miyuki turned around, angry. Why she was so angry? She didn't really know. "I told you last night that that wouldn't do any good. It'll make things worse for us!"

"What do you expect me to do then? I can't just sit here and watch you get hurt. I have to do something!" Now both of them were fighting and yelling. Hana had taken Yotsubi out of the kitchen and to her room so she would have to listen to them argue. It was the first real fight they had ever had.

"I don't need you to do anything. I'm fine!" she yelled. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Miyuki through herself onto her bed. She wanted to stop crying, but they wouldn't stop. She had never yelled at her brother like that before. She had never been so disrespectful to anyone in her life. What was happening to her? Why wouldn't she talk about things like she used to? Everything changed when their parents died.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

She woke up in the morning feeling better. The bruises on her arms no longer hurt, but the one on her face did. Not a lot, but a little. She was going to have to use cover up to hide it, but that wouldn't be hard. She was used to it by now.

The best thing was, was that she was going to go apologize to her brother. She had been wrong. He was only worried about her and she was being disrespectful. She didn't know what had come over her, but she didn't care. She wanted to make everything better.

After getting everything ready (herself for school and the little kids ready too) she ran to the Dojo to talk to her brother. He was in there practicing Kendo. She stood there watching her skilled brother for a couple minutes before he noticed she was there.

"Ani-kun, I'm sorry. I was out of line last night. You were just trying to help and I was rude. I was being dishonorable to our family. Can you forgive me?" she asked. She was afraid that he wouldn't speak to her.

"It wasn't your entire fault, Miyuki-chan. I was just angry that I let this happen. If you want to deal with it on your own, you can." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same. "Let's not do that again, alright? I didn't like it."

Miyuki smiled at her brother. "Neither did I."

"Alright, now, off to school with you." He shooed her out of the Dojo and she left the house with her two sisters, all ready to go to school and to start a new day.

School went by rather fast in Miyuki's opinion. She was excited for practice and couldn't wait to bring the cake to the Host Club. When they all got to the Dojo, practice, along with school had gone by fast. She didn't know what is was about that day, but it was one of the best she had had in a long time. Why? She had no clue, but she didn't care.

Practice had been a strange one, though. Right before they had started, a couple men, along with the Head Master, Suoh-sama, came to ask if they could watch. Of course she couldn't refuse. Who knows what they might have done. Well, for starters they could have kicked them out and then they wouldn't have a place to go.

So, they practiced with spectators. They all ignored them though. Everything went on as normal. Or as normal as it could get.

After practice the two girls showered, like they did every day after practice and then headed up to the third music room. This time, Miyuki didn't run into Nao or any member of the Warui Dojo. It was a peaceful walk to the music room.

When they got there, Honey and Tamaki tackled them with hugs. It was actually nice. Well, Tamaki was more obnoxious while Honey was adorable. Tamaki was being his '_fatherly_ _self_.'

Kyouya had called over Miyuki and asked her if she would help out for the day. She said yes, she was happy to help. Plus, unlike the other guests Akiyuki and Miyuki didn't pay to hang out with the Hosts. She what was a little bit of serving tea and snacks?

So, she walked around every once in a while to see if anyone needed anything. When she wasn't serving people she as doing her homework over at a table. It only took her a couple minutes to do that so she started to talk to some of the girls. For some reason, she was more open when she was with the Host Club.

"Is there as Host Club at the commoners school?" Nikita asked. It was one of the girls that was with Haruhi the day before. She was with her again.

"No, there isn't," she said. "I had never heard of a Host Club before this week."

"So you're on the Kendo team?" asked Anaya.

"Yes," Miyuki said with a smile.

"Don't you ever feel like it's too much? Isn't it hard?" asked a girl named Susumu. She was a third year student like Miyuki. "I don't think I would be able to do it."

"Yes, it is hard, but my family owns a Dojo and I've been doing martial arts since I could stand. So, it's hard work, but I enjoy doing it," she said. She was actually enjoying herself.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" asked Anaya.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How do you keep your hair so shiny. It's absolutely beautiful."

Miyuki's face grew red and she let her hair fall over her blush. She still wasn't used to compliments. She smiled at them. "Thank you. I just wash it every day."

"It's so pretty," Nikita said.

"See look there she is," said a male voice.

"Isn't she pretty?" said another.

"Pretty? She's drop dead gorgeous," said another.

The small group of girls (including Haruhi) looked over to see who the men were talking about. A large group of men were standing looking through the doorframe over to their little group.

"Did you hear that she's in the Kendo club?"

"Yeah, that must be how she keeps such a great body."

They were talking about Miyuki? Her face turned even more red with their comments. Never had she been complimented by boys like that, let alone rich ones who could get anyone the like. She wasn't even close to being rich, why would they like her?

"Who are they talking about?" asked Miyuki.

"There talking about you, silly," said Honey who jumped over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I told you that you were cute."

"You would have never thought she would be this pretty in Middle School. Right Miyuki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I know, I looked completely different. You're the one who made me grow out my hair Haruhi-kun. Along with Akiyuki-chan," said Miyuki.

"You knew Haruhi in Middle School?" asked Susumu.

"Yeah, we used to study together all the time. Then me and Akiyuki-chan graduated and lost contact with Haruhi."

"So, what did you look like in Middle School?" asked Hikaru. Everyone was gathering around the small little group. They wanted to know more about Miyuki, Akiyuki and Haruhi.

"Yeah, it couldn't be as bad as Haruhi-kun," Kouru said to Hikaru softly. Only the Host members and the two new girls hear what he said. Haruhi and Miyuki both gave them dirty looks.

"Mi-chan looked like a boy," Akiyuki said. She had been hanging out with Honey too long. She was starting to call her that too. Although, she didn't really mind. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Really?" everyone said. Everyone except for Haruhi.

"I have a picture, if you want to see," Akiyuki said. She pulled out her wallet and took out a small picture.

It was when Akiyuki got a new camera and she wanted to take a picture of everything. Miyuki had been in the Dojo leaning against one of the windows. She had a black and red checker scarf on with a plain grey tee-shirt that had a single stripe going across the chest area. It wasn't a form fitting shirt and was slightly too big. Her black hair was short, like Haruhi's was now. Her green eyes were big.

Everyone starred at the picture for a couple minutes. Then one of the girls that Miyuki didn't know, turned to her and said, "You may have looked like a boy, but you were a really cute boy"

Miyuki started to laugh. "I don't know how to respond to that, but thank you, I think." She couldn't stop laughing, which caused other people to start laughing. Even the boys in the hallway were laugh, just because the girl they had been watching was so cute, they had to laugh along.

Miyuki looked down at her watched to see she was going to be late if she didn't leave now. She stood up off the couch and picked up her bag. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have lessons to teach tonight."

As she walked away from everyone, they all said good-bye to the happy girl. She didn't have to take Akiyuki because she was going to keep getting a ride from Honey and Mori. She was happy that they were treating her so well.

So, Miyuki walked to the Dojo happier than she had been in two years.

Miyuki was half way to the Dojo when she heard two little girls voices yell from an alley next to her. She saw Toshiko, Usagi, two little girl from her class running toward her. She ran over to them to see what was wrong.

"Sensei! You have to help. The Warui students have Noboru-kun." Usagi said.

Miyuki instantly went into defensive mode. "Take may bag and run to the Dojo. I'll take care of this." She handed them her bag and ran down the alley to get the young boy who was also a student of hers.

"Come on kid. Get up and fight," said Nao. He was standing above Noboru, who was on the ground.

"Back off Nao-kun," demanded Miyuki.

"Hello Miyuki. How nice to see you again." He paused for a moment while looking at the bruise on her face. "I did that?" he asked. "Nice." He turned his attention to Noboru. He pulled him off the ground and was about to hit him, but before he could, Miyuki gently pulled Noboru from Nao and gave Nao a roundhouse kick to the chest.

He fell back onto the ground gasping for breath. She had only knocked the wind out of him. She had done so on purpose. She was only trying to get him away from Noboru.

"If you ever come and threaten any of my students again, I'll do more than that." She took Noboru's hand and they both ran to the Dojo, where they checked up on Noboru. He was alright, but was a little shaken. They all decided to take it easy for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By then it was Friday. It was the first day of the week that they weren't open. The Chiyome Family Dojo always closed on Fridays and Sundays. That way not only the students, but the teacher could rest too. Usually, Akio went on a date with his girlfriend on Fridays, while Miyuki babysat Hanahori and Yotsubi. Sometimes Akiyuki would stop by and help. They would watch movies, go to the park or get ice cream.

The last bell rang and Akiyuki jumped up from her seat and over to her best friends desk. She was ready to leave and go to the Host Club. Fridays were also the day the Kendo club took off. So, they could go straight for the club today. No workout before hand, except for the walk, but they could hardly call that a workout.

"Are you ready to go, Mi-chan?" asked Akiyuki, who was jumping up and down in front of Miyuki's desk. Her eyes were sparkling animatedly while she clapped her hands. She had gotten a school girl crush on Honey and wanted to spend as much time as she could with him.

Miyuki laughed at her friend. "Actually, I forgot the cake at home on the table." Akiyuki's face fell and tears started to well up in her eyes. "You can go on ahead of me if you want, I'm just going to go and get it before I head over."

"Alright! I'll see you there, Mi-chan!" she yelled as she ran out of the classroom with her book bag in her hand while her stuffed bear in the other. The bears name was Kuma-chan. Miyuki had bought it for her for her sixth birthday. The first birthday that they had shared together of Akiyuki's. She kept it with her everywhere and at all times. Personally, Miyuki was flattered.

Miyuki started to walk home, peacefully. There were no interruptions. No Kao or any other Warui students to bother her. It was quiet. She needed the quiet. It was about a fifteen minute walk from the school to the Dojo, but even though it was a short amount of time, she still treasured it.

"Hello, Nee-chan," Hanahori said, as Miyuki walked into the kitchen to pick up the forgotten cake.

She placed her book bag on the table and walked over to the cake in the small, white box. "Hello, Hana-chan. How are you?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you." She smiled at her older sister.

She actually looked up a great deal to her older sister. Hanahori wasn't a very athletic person, nor was she aggressive when she needed to be. People walked all over her, like she was a door mat. Miyuki was the one to get people to back off of her. She was protective of her family and couldn't stand to even think that someone who dare hurt Hanahori. She was a peaceful young girl who just wanted to open a bakery when she was older. That was what her favorite thing in the world to do was. Bake. So, when Miyuki told her that her friend, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, loved her cakes and wanted more, she happily made more.

"Well, I'm off then. I forgot the cake this morning when we all left. I'll see you later, Hana-chan," she said as she started to walk back to the front door. She was hoping that she wouldn't run into her older brother before she left. She really didn't want to have to babysit. All she wanted to do was go and hang out with the Host Club. They were growing on her.

"Miyuki-chan, is that you?" her brother yelled from the living room. He came running out with his girlfriend, Ume Tsukiko.

Ume Tsukiko was a twenty year old beauty, who was in college. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were brown and looked like chocolate. She was small for her age, but she was mature and kind. She loved being around the Chiyome family. She was in love with Akio. She had talked to Miyuki one night when she was over for dinner and she was helping Miyuki with the dishes that she wanted to marry her brother.

They had been dating since they were sixteen and never broke up. Akio said it was love at first site. So did Ume. They looked so cute together. Ume was loved in their family, like she was already a part of the family. When Akio saved up enough money, he told his younger sister, he was going to buy a nice ring, one that would look beautiful on Ume and ask her to marry him. Of course, they didn't have a lot of money at the moment and were barely making the bills and for food by giving lessons at the Dojo, but it was a happy life. He was willing to wait and so was Ume. They were both only twenty years old; they had their whole lived ahead of them.

"I know it is the last thing you want to be doing on a Friday," he began. That was how it always started out, but no matter how much Miyuki hated to hear those words, she said yes. She knew that Ume and Akio didn't get a lot of alone time and they deserved it. But still, she couldn't help but feel like she would never get a Friday to herself. She deserved a day off too, right? "But would you watch Hanahori-chan and Yotsubi-chan for me? We wanted to go out for a little bit."

Ume was smiling sweetly behind Akio. Miyuki sighed. "I don't mind. Have fun," she said with a small, almost sad smile.

"Thank you so much," Akio said. He kissed Miyuki on the head and walked out of the house with Ume right behind him. Their hands intertwined.

Miyuki stood there for a moment. Once again she sighed to herself. She wished she could go out and have a nice date with someone, but she didn't have a boyfriend. She couldn't find anyone that she really liked. She hadn't found someone who really appealed to her.

The somewhat sad girl walked over to the house phone and dialed Akiyuki's cell phone number. She had never forgotten it in all the years that she had had the phone. It was as easy to remember as her own birthday or her house address.

"Akiyuki speaking," her sweet, little happy voice sang on the other line. "Who may I ask is calling?"

Akiyuki had always answered every phone the same way. "It's Miyuki, I have bad news," she said.

Before she could say anything else, Akiyuki jumped in. "Don't tell me you have to babysit. You always have to babysit. It's not fair!" she whined.

"It's alright. I'm just going to have to bring another cake some other time," she said. Once again she was about to continue talking, but Akiyuki could hear another conversation going on between Honey and Akiyuki.

"Is it Mi-chan? Is she coming over and bringing cake?" he asked curiously.

"No, she has to babysit. She can't bring Hana-chan's cake," it sounded like she was going to cry. _Drama Queen_, thought Miyuki. She meant it in a playful way.

"So, she could bring them over when she brings the cake, right Tama-chan?" he asked.

"Miyuki's little siblings? I wander if they are as cute as her? Of course they can come!" Tamaki yelled with excitement.

_He gets excited too easily like Akiyuki and Mitsukuni,_ thought Miyuki. _What am I going to do with them?_

"Okay, bring them with you when you bring the cake. After you can leave," Akiyuki said.

"I feel so loved. Just dropping off a cake and leaving," Miyuki joked. "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit," she said. "Bye." Then she hung up. _I think they just want the cake,_ Miyuki thought, jokingly. She walked into the kitchen to see Hanahori and Yotsubi drawing. "Do you guys want to go to the park after I drop off the cake at the Host Club?" she asked. "Hana-chan, you can meet Mitsukuni-kun, the person who likes you cakes so much," she said, trying to persuade her little sister.

"Sure," Hanahori said. She jumped up from her seat and started to go up the stairs. "Can I change first?"

"Yeah, I'll do the same," Miyuki said.

She walked up to her room and pulled out a long sleeve tan shirt and a black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh. She changed into her long white socks and black sneakers. She pulled on a black jacket. Lastly she pulled her hair back with a pony tail.

She ran downstairs against to see Yotsubi was still sitting at the table with her legs swinging back and forth. She was wearing a black dress and a yellow shirt with a red bow. She was wearing white stockings and little black shoes. The little four years old looked adorable.

Hanahori walked back into the kitchen wearing a yellow and blue shirt with a little brown beaver on it. Her jeans were a light blue and just like her little sister, her strawberry-blonde hair was hanging down. However, Hanahori's hair was much longer than Yotsubi's short hair.

"Are you both ready?" Miyuki asked. Hanahori picked up the cake box and walked ahead of Miyuki while Miyuki picked up a slightly tired Yotsubi.

The three walked in silence all the way to the Host Club. Miyuki carried Yotsubi wall the way. She had moved from her arms to her shoulders. Hanahori walked next to Miyuki while holding the cake. She wanted to give it to Miyuki's friends. She wanted to meet the boy who flattered her.

Finally, the three sisters walked into the third music room. Miyuki still held Yotsubi on her shoulders and Hanahori hid behind her sister, shyly. Hanahori was starting to get nervous about meeting her sister's friends. She was a shy person when she was hanging out with her own friends.

"Mi-chan!" yelled Akiyuki. She ran over to her best friend and almost tackled her to the ground in a hug. Fortunately she didn't, because if she would have, then Miyuki would have dropped the four year old girl on her shoulders. She let go of Miyuki and ran over to Hanahori. "Hana-chan!" She actually knocked the ten year old onto the ground. The cake was still in one piece, though.

Miyuki took Hanahori's jacket while Honey came over to talk to her. She hung it up on a small rack by the door. She did the same with her jacket, being careful not to knock her sister off the top of her shoulders.

"Are you the one who made me cake?" asked Honey to Hanahori. Hanahori just smiled and shook her head politely. "They're so good! Do you want to go and eat some with us?" Once again she shook her head. Honey took one hand and Akiyuki took the other and led her to the small table to have tea and cake.

Miyuki took Yotsubi off her shoulders and placed her gently on the ground. She was still tired and she started to tip over. She was falling asleep standing up. So, Miyuki picked her back up and held her in her arms. She placed her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in her sister's arms.

Haruhi wove Miyuki over to her. She walked over to a couch and placed her sister down so her head was on her lap. She gently stroked her hair as she slept.

"Hello, Miyuki-senpai," Haruhi said. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you for asking," Miyuki replied. "How are you Haruhi-kun?"

"Same as always, I guess." She shifted on the couch a little bit. "My customers have all gone home for the weekend. I get to relax the rest of the day."

"That's good. I have the day off. I was hoping to be able to relax today, but I have to babysit." She looked down to the sleeping body on her lap. "Like always."

Haruhi looked questioningly at her friend. "Nii-chan goes out with his girlfriend every Friday and I babysit the kids all night. I was hoping that I didn't have to tonight so I could come here and just hang out, but I have to take them to the park, go to the store to pick up food for dinner and then home to make dinner."

"Do you want me to come with you to the park?" Haruhi asked. "We can hang out while we watch them play."

"Sure, do you want to come over for dinner tonight then?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Sure, I just have to call my dad and tell him."

"We should head out soon than. I don't want to get to the park too late," Miyuki said.

"We can leave now if you like," Haruhi said. She stood up and went to go get her book bag.

Miyuki stood up and carefully woke up Yotsubi. "Come on sweet pea, time to get up. We're going to go to the park." Once she mentioned park she jolted up off the couch and over to Hanahori. Miyuki walked over to her, too. "Hana-chan, we're going now. Say good-bye, alright?"

She wove her hand and gave a quiet, "Bye, it was nice meeting you."

"Do you have to leave now?" asked Honey.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I have to take them to the park and then I have to go to the store to get things for dinner," Miyuki said.

"Can you stay a little longer?" he begged.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said. "Don't push it." Honey looked sad.

"But Aki-chan said she would go to dinner with us," Honey whined. "Can't you guys come too?"

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni-kun. Maybe you can come over soon and play with Akiyuki-chan and Hana-chan. Right Akiyuki-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah!" she yelled.

"Hana-chan, go get our jackets, okay?" Miyuki asked. Honey, Akiyuki and Hanahori walked over to the coat rack while talking. Yotsubi ran over to join them, leaving Miyuki and Mori alone. Miyuki looked at the silent wonder for a moment.

"How are you, Morinozuka-kun?" asked Miyuki.

"Good," he said in a deep voice. It was silent between them for a moment. "How are you?" he asked.

This surprised Miyuki. She didn't expect him t really talk back. Usually he would just nod his head or grunt. She liked to hear him deep voice. She loved how he was comfortable enough with her to respond.

Miyuki smiled as she replied, "I'm great, thank you for asking."

"Come on, Miyuki-senpai. If you want to get them there before it gets late we have to go," Haruhi called out.

Miyuki turned from Haruhi and back to Mori. "I'll see you around," she stated simply as her goodbye. She turned and walked away after that, not waiting for a response from the usually silent wonder. She wasn't expecting a reply anyways. She wasn't being rude in any way, shape or form.

"Park, park, park!" Yotsubi shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Yes, the park," Miyuki replied.

After getting the kids into their jackets and saying good-bye to everyone Miyuki, Haruhi and the two little children left Ouran Academy's campus and down street after street to the park by the Chiyome Dojo. There was a park about ten minutes away if you walked and a store a couple blocks away from the park.

"If you'd like," Haruhi began as they walked into the park. "I can take them to the park while you get the stuff from the store. That way they get to play for a little while and we don't have to chase them around a store."

"That you so much," Miyuki sighed. "That would be great. Let's meet back at my place."

So, Miyuki split off from their small group and went to the store. She had gotten a lot of things there. She was making the usual amount for dinner, but they were almost out of everything at home so they needed to stock up. Her arms were full of bags filled with all different kinds of foods and spices. She could really make a lot with it.

Miyuki waited at the corner of a street with a stop light. She was waiting for the light to change so it would be safe for her to walk across. There was a man dressed in a suit standing behind her slightly on his cell phone waiting for the light to change as well. He was talking rather loud and very rudely. It sounded like he was scolding one of his employees.

Across the street Miyuki could see a woman in her late thirties walked with a little girl to the corner. They both had ice cream cones in their hands. The little girl was skipping while trying not to drop the small cone. She couldn't have been any older than Yotsubi.

They came to the corner on the other side of the street and stopped. The little girl looked up from her ice cream and across the street. An even bigger smile came onto her face as she looked at the man and called out, "Daddy!"

The man had hung up his phone and smiled to the little girl. "Hi sweetheart."

Without warning the little girl ran out into the road and started to cross the street. Miyuki could see a red car barreling done the street. The driver was bent over like they were trying to find something on the passenger side of the car. He wasn't looking where he was going. He couldn't see the little girl running out into the road.

Before anybody else could even think to react, Miyuki dropped the bags in her arms and ran as fast as she could to the little girl. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion at that point. Miyuki pushed the girl back towards the sidewalk where she had been standing with her mother. She fell into the woman's legs.

The car came into contact with Miyuki's small frame. He first landed on the hood of the car and then onto the windshield, cracking the whole thing. Once them guy inside heard the contact he slammed his foot on the breaks, sending Miyuki off the car and tumbling to the hard pavement.

Everything after that was weird. Sure, Miyuki had never been hit by a car before, but she never expected it to be anything like it was. She laid on the ground trying not to move so that the pain wasn't as bad. Plus, she didn't know if any damage was done to her spinal cord. She didn't think there was anything wrong, but she didn't want to risk anything.

The man ran across the street to his little girl to see if she was all right. She was crying, but other than that she seemed perfectly fine and healthy. The woman kept rocking her back and forth in her arms trying to get her to stop. She even offered to buy her another ice cream cone if she did.

The guy who had been driving stumbled out of the car and into the road. In his hand was a brown bottle of what clearly was beer. He had been driving while intoxicated. He started to stumble around his car in disbelief. It was a very nice and expensive car, so he was freaked out. He started to yell at Miyuki who was still on the ground. "What were you thinking? You can't just run across the street whenever you just feel like it! Look at what you did to my car! This is going to be so expensive! You're going to pay for this." His speech was slurred a great deal.

He walked over to Miyuki and kicked her side, making her grown and roll over. She clenched her side as she waited for the pain to stop. He went to do it again, but the father grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face sending him backwards onto the ground.

"Make her pay? You have a lot more to worry about," he yelled. "Drinking while driving? That means jail time." The guy didn't hear him. He was passed out. The father bent down to Miyuki to examine her. "Are you all right? Can you hear me? We've called an ambulance and they should be here in a couple minutes."

Despite what Miyuki told herself what not to do earlier, she sat up with the help of the man and grabbed her head. She was extremely dizzy. After a moment her vision was sturdy and her head no long saw double. It still hurt, but other than that her head was fine. She could clearly see a lot of cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She knew she would have the safe findings on her back, but there were no broken bones and the cuts weren't deep enough to need stitches. She'd just have to clean the cuts up and see if she had a concussion.

"What's your name?" the man asked softly.

"Miyuki Chiyome," she replied. "Is the girl all right?"

"Mai is fine," he said. "You saved my daughter's life. I don't know why you did it, but I thank you. If there is anything I can do just say so."

Miyuki just gently shook her head no. It wasn't necessary. She would have saved her anyways. She happened to look over to her crushed bags of food and sighed. Everything was wrecked. She'd have to go and buy everything again with money they didn't have. That was depressing. She could have him give her money to get more, but she wouldn't ask him that. She was too kind.

"The press are probably going to hear about this," he muttered. Miyuki was confused. What press? He could see the confused look on her face. "My name is Hiro Hideaki. I own one of the biggest electronic companies in Japan."

Miyuki groaned. She wanted nothing to do with the press or tabloids. All they ever did for people was making fun of and tell lies. She didn't want that for her family. She didn't want to bring shame to her family. She just wanted to make everyone proud. She didn't want to disrespect her parents or brother.

"Do you want me to tell them your name or be kept anonymous?" he asked. He had seen the look of distress on her face. "Anonymous it is then."

After that the ambulance and police came. The police took the drunken driver into custody and the paramedics took the stretcher out of the ambulance. Miyuki was placed on the stretcher carefully. She had never been in an ambulance before. It was strange, but kind of cool. It was one of those things she didn't want to have to go in again.

Before the doors closed Hideaki said, "We'll meet you there." Then they shut the doors and started to drive off.

They asked her a lot of questions on the way there. They asked her if she was feeling any pain in curtain areas. They checked to see if she had a concussing. She didn't. They started to check to see if any bones were broken. There weren't. After telling her she was extremely lucky she wasn't dead they started to clean up her cuts.

They had only done one arm when they arrived at the hospital. They got her into a little curtained area for her to change into those uncomfortable robes. She called Haruhi as they continued to clean her cuts. She was going to stay there until Miyuki got back. Akio was still out with Ume and wasn't home yet. They didn't usually get back until late.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?" asked Hideaki. He pulled out his wallet and handed her some money. She tried to hand it back, but he wouldn't take it. "It's for you food that got destroyed. I'll also be paying you medical bill."

"Thank you, but it's not necessary," she tried to protest.

"I won't take no for an answer," he said. "Here's my card. Call anytime if you need anything." With that he went to go home with his wife and daughter. Miyuki placed the card in her wallet. She planned on keeping it, but not to use it. She just wanted it to remind her that not everybody is bad. Some are good.

"You're all set to go," a nurse said. "You just have to call someone to come pick you up. It's standard protocol." She too left Miyuki.

Miyuki's phone was still in tack. She tried calling Akio's phone several times, but it was turned off. He had to be in a movie with Ume. He always turned his phone off at the movies. He'd usually forget to turn it back on after that. Ume's phone was also off, but she usually forgot her phone at home. She'd always be forgetting it places. Once she left it at the mall in the rest room.

The only person she had left to call was out with people, but if she didn't call then she couldn't go home and what would Akio think when he got home to see Haruhi watching the kids and finding out Miyuki was at the hospital after being hit by a car? She didn't want to find out. She just wanted to get home and take a nap.

The phone rang a couple times and went straight to voicemail. She hung up and sighed. She had to try again. If she didn't pick up the first time she knew she still had it, but was ignoring it. She always had her phone on her. She always checked to see who was calling before answering it too. She could see it was Miyuki, but ignored it. If was something that wasn't important than she wouldn't call again. If she did call again she would pick up instantly and start to freak. They sort of had a system of how to do things. They never really talked it over or planed it, but it was just something that the two girls did with each other.

She dialed again and wait for the phone to pick up. "Miyuki? Is everything all right?" she heard Akiyuki's voice asked worriedly.

Miyuki sighed. "You are not going to believe what happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who has been messaging me and telling me what you think. It always makes you feel good. So, thank you all and here is the next chapter! ~ Northie**

Chapter 4

Miyuki had been sitting outside with a nurse in a wheel chair. It was also protocol that she couldn't walk out of the hospital. No, she had to be _wheeled_ out of the hospital. She hated feeling like she couldn't do anything. All she wanted at that moment was to get up and stretch her legs. The nurse wouldn't let her thought. Not until her ride was there.

Akiyuki had freaked out when Miyuki told her what happened on the phone. She had just been leaving a very nice restaurant with Honey and Mori when Miyuki called. They had to give Akiyuki a ride home anyways so they offered to pick up Miyuki and bring her to her house too. Plus, Honey was extremely worried about Miyuki when Akiyuki asked if they could pick her up from the hospital.

Personally, Miyuki would rather people not know she saved the girl's life and got hit by a car. She was only doing the right thing and she didn't want the praise. She also didn't want publicity. Her life was complicated enough without people writing stories about her in papers. It just had to be one of the richest people in the city's daughter she saved, didn't it? Then, she didn't want sympathy from anyone. She was fine, just some cuts and bruises. There was no need to freak out.

A black limo pulled up to the side of the walkway. Before the limo was even parked Akiyuki jumped out with Honey right behind her. Miyuki tried to get up out of the car, but the nurse just pushed her back down.

"Why can't I get up now? My ride's here," she asked.

"I have to bring you to the car," the nurse said.

Miyuki sighed. Before she knew it, Akiyuki was sitting in her lap hugging what life Miyuki had left in her. "Why are you in a wheel car? Are your legs broken? Are you paraplegic?" she cried.

"No," she stated bluntly. "She won't let me get up. She says I have to be wheeled to the car."

Akiyuki pulled back and looked at Miyuki for a moment. "You look like crap," she stated very straight forwardly.

"Thanks," Miyuki replied sarcastically. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"I think you look great for being hit by a car," Honey said. He walked up behind Miyuki and hugged her there. Akiyuki was in the way for a proper hug. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she lied. Whenever someone asked if she was in pain she would lie and say she was fine. She didn't want people to worry about her. The truth was she felt like crap. "Thank you for giving me a ride. I couldn't get a hold of my brother or his girlfriend."

"Where are Yotsubi and Hanahori?" asked Akiyuki.

"Haruhi has them at the dojo," she stated.

Mori stepped out of the limo and quickly walked over to where everybody was located. He seemed to tower over everybody, even the nurse. That got a smile from Miyuki. She thought it was slightly on the humorous side.

"Hello Mori," Miyuki greeted. "How are you?"

"Good," he said. That got Miyuki to smile even more. She liked it when he actually replied to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she lied again.

"Is she all set to go?" Honey asked the nurse.

Miyuki tried to stand up again, even with Akiyuki on her lap, but the nurse pushed her down once more. "Yes," she said. "Let me just wheel her over to the limo and you may be on you- Hey!" The nurse yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"  
>Instead of letting the nurse wheel Miyuki to the limo Mori thought it better to pick her up out of the wheel chair and carry her bridal style to the limo. Akiyuki and Honey ran ahead of Mori and Miyuki and jumped into the limo first. He placed her down on the seat. He made sure she was out of range of the door so she wouldn't get hit as he shut it. After that, he walked around to the other side of the car and in the other door. Everyone buckled their seat belts and the driver took off.<p>

"Takashi was very worried about you," Honey said. "He wanted to get here as fast as we could."

Miyuki was shocked for a moment. Mori didn't seem remotely worried, but when she turned to look at him, she saw he wasn't looking at her at all. He was just staring out the window.

"That's very sweet of you," Miyuki said. "Thank you, Morinozuka-kun."

He replied with a grunt. _There goes the Mori that actually talked to me_, thought Miyuki. _Well, it was nice while it lasted. Who knows, maybe he'll talk to me again sometime. Maybe when he's not embarrassed._

"So," Miyuki said, changing the subject. "How was dinner?"

"It was great!" Akiyuki said. "We went to this really nice place and had stake! Oops, I wasn't going to mention that. I know how much you love stake. Sorry," she said. "Anyways. There was someone placing a piano and there were crystal glasses and nice china. Chandeliers were everywhere and each table had candelabras."

"I'm glad you had fun," Miyuki smiled. She was craving stake then. Stake was her most favorite food in the world and she couldn't afford to eat it. Thinking of food made her remember she didn't eat dinner and she had to go get groceries again.

"We're here," the driver said from the front of the limo.

"Thank you very much for the ride," Miyuki said. "Would you like to come in?" She really didn't want them too, but she wanted to be polite. All she really wanted to do was go to bed. Although, she wouldn't be able to do that. She had to tell Akio what happened first. That was going to be _fun_!

"No," Honey said. "You should get your rest."

"Thank you," she replied. "May I ask one more thing of you?"

"Sure," Honey said excitedly.

"Would you not tell anyone I was in an accident or that I was the one to save the girl? I don't want anybody snooping around here," she said.

"Of course," Honey said. "We'll see you at school on Monday, Mi-chan!"

"Have a nice weekend everyone," she said as she got out of the limo and walked to her front door. She walked in and called out, "I'm home!"

Haruhi walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She placed her finger to her lips motioning for Miyuki to be quiet. "The kids are asleep. It took forever because they were worried, but it was fairly obvious that they were fatigued."

"I don't know how to thank you, Haruhi. You've done so much for me today," Miyuki began. For some reason, it may have been the near death experience or just the realization of everything that started to choke Miyuki up. "Thank you for being such a great friend, Haruhi."

Haruhi was shocked to see her long time friend standing there with tears running down her cheeks. Not one, in all the time that Haruhi had known Miyuki had she ever seen her cry. It was weird. She knew she was a strong girl and could take care of herself, but she wanted to comfort that girl who always seemed on top of everything. She seemed like a lost little girl who was starting her first day at a new school.

"I could say the same thing to you, Miyuki, but it wouldn't amount to how grateful either of us are to one another, now would it? Our actions are what show how thankful and caring we are towards one another. Thanks aren't necessary," Haruhi said wisely.

That made Miyuki break down even more. It got Haruhi shocked and a little confused, but seeing what Miyuki had just been through, it was understandable. She knew Miyuki did a lot of things for not only her family, but for her friends and for people she didn't even know. She was too good of a person and in doing all that helping, she stressed herself beyond belief. Mentally and physically the girl was exhausted. At that moment, Miyuki just needed to let everything out. She needed to be vulnerable. She needed to cry like there was no tomorrow. And Haruhi was going to be there for her.

Haruhi guided Miyuki to the living room and made she was positioned comfortably on the lumpy, rather uncomfortable couch. Miyuki sobbed as Haruhi gently rubbed her back soothingly. Every once in a while she'd add in an 'it's all right,' but the girl continued to sob.

"I don't deserve friends like you and Akiyuki. I have done nothing in this world to support such great friends you guys are. Not once have I ever let them know how much I care and appreciate you. You deserve better. Akiyuki deserves to be captain of the kendo team and you deserved a smarter friend than I am. Akio deserves someone who can assist him with the little kids and the other classes. He deserves to have a normal life of a guy in his twenties. He deserves to marry Ume and have a happy life with her. The kids deserve a better teacher. Hanahori and Yotsubi deserve a better big sister. They deserve parents like I had grown up with. They deserved to know their parents instead of just faces in pictures."

Although Miyuki thought all that, she was completely right. Akio and Ume did deserve to have a normal life and be married. The little sisters did deserve to know their parents. However, that was all she had been right about. Everything else was completely wrong and stupid of her to think. She was a great friend and sister. They were the most important things to her. The second most important thing being her students. She was a great teacher. They learned more from her instruction and lessons than they could ever hope to learn at other dojos. She was great at fighting and she earned the place as captain on the team. She just couldn't see any of that.

In hopes of getting Miyuki to cheer up and shop sobbing, Haruhi started to remember all the things that Miyuki had done for her. There were plenty that she could remind Miyuki of, but she wanted to find the perfect ones to remind her of.

"I remember the first time we met like it was yesterday," Haruhi began. "I had been in the second grade and you were in the fourth grade. I had just gotten an A on one of midterm exams. I was so excited that I wanted to rush home and show my father. He would be so proud of me. I had been studying for months for that test. He told me that he was proud that I was just studying; I just couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the test.

"When I was on my way out of school, however, I was stopped by a couple of kids in my class that were known to be bullies. They teased me so much on the grade I got. They'd say I cheated or that I was a nerd. They took my exam, tore it in half and threw it in my face. They left me there so upset I started to cry.

"That was when you walked over, picked up my test and looked at it. I remember exactly what you said to me. Since you were an older student I thought you would just laugh at me too and tease me like the other people in my class did. You shocked me though. You and Akiyuki-senpai.

"You told me, 'This is great. Why are you crying if you passed with flying colors?' I was too upset with what the kids had said and too shock by what you said to reply. I just glanced at the direction the bullies were leaving in. You continued on saying, 'You shouldn't let them bother you. It's nothing to be ashamed of. My mother always tells me if you're good at something keep at it and never let it go. You are smart, you should be proud of that and I can assure you that your parents will be too.' I stopped crying then and there.

"After that you took me to the main office and helped me take the test back together. You walked me home and made sure I was safe inside with my father before leaving to bring Akiyuki to her house. I found out who you were the next day at school. It took all the courage I had to go up to you to thank you, but you just repeated what I had said to you earlier. From that point on we were great friends.

"You helped me get over what other people said about me. You were the one to get me to realize being smart was a good thing. It was something to be proud of. You were the one who made me realize that I could go after my dream to become like my mother. All that time, you never realized how much of a great friend and roll model you were to me."

Miyuki had stopped sobbing. She have never realized that Haruhi thought of her that way. She just thought that that day she was doing the right thing like her parents had always thought her to do. She never realized it impacted Haruhi that much.

Haruhi smiled at her friend. She got a smile back and without warning, Miyuki stood up from her seat on the couch. She pulled Haruhi up as well and engulfed her in a rather large, Tamaki hug. She needed to show Haruhi, in the jester, that she was extremely thankful for what she told her. She realized that maybe; just maybe, she wasn't so useless after all.

"It's getting late," Miyuki said. "You are welcome to stay the night if you'd like, but you should get home if you're not."

"Right," Haruhi said. "I should be heading home. I have a lot of studying to do this weekend and if I don't get to sleep soon than my schedule will be all messed up." She picked her backpack off the ground. "If you need anything and I mean anything, give me a call, all right?"

"Of course," Miyuki said. She walked Haruhi to the door and opened it for her. "I'm sorry I didn't make dinner." She almost got interrupted by a protesting Haruhi, but she pushed in anyways. "I'll see you soon."

"Get some rest, Miyuki. You deserve it," Haruhi said, as she started to walk away.

Miyuki sighed as she walked back into the house and laid down on the couch. She had to wait for Akio to get home with Ume. If she fell asleep she wouldn't want to get up and tell him. She already didn't want to tell him, but he was sure to notice the injuries. If he didn't, he wasn't as bright as Miyuki thought he was all those years of growing up with him.

She didn't know how exactly she was going to tell him what happened that evening. Was it all right to just blurt out what happened? _Hey, I just wanted to let you know that while you were out on a date with Ume and Haruhi had Hanahori and Yotsubi at the park I got hit by a car after running into the road to save a billionaire's daughter from that very car. I lost the groceries, but don't worry about it. I could go and get more tomorrow because said billionaire gave me some money for the trampled ones that I had originally gotten. _Yeah, that would go by _great_.

Or was it better for her to put it in with some other information about the day? _Hey bro! How was your date? Well? That's good to hear. School was fine. Went to the host club with the kids today. They seemed to love it there. Haruhi took the kids to the part for me while I went to the store. Got hit by a car on the way back. I saved a little girls life though. I'm fine, but starving. I'll have to go to the store again tomorrow. I was thinking about getting something to make Italian. You should invite Ume over. I'd be great. _That didn't seem to appealing either.

The front door could be heard opening and closing. She didn't have any more time to think of a way to tell him. It was going to come out of the blue then and there. It wouldn't be so hard to tell him, now would it? He was her brother after all. He cared for her. It wasn't like she had gotten herself into anything bad, like drugs or anything.

"You still up, Miyuki?" Akio called from the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of water. "I thought you'd be asleep." He walked into the living room to see the condition that Miyuki was in. "What happened? Are you all right? That's a stupid question; of course you're not fine! Who did this to you? Was it the Warui people again? I swear I'm going to-"

"Ani-chan," she began hesitantly. He was listening intensely to what his sister was saying. "I'm fine. The hospital said I was lucky to have only gotten cuts and bruises."

"The hospital? What happened? Where are the kids? Are they hurt?" He was frantic.

Miyuki didn't blame him for freaking out. She would have too if she was in his position. He didn't know anything, but it wasn't like he was letting her get in a lot to say either. She wished he'd just shut his mouth for a couple minutes.

"They're perfectly healthy sleeping upstairs," she replied. "Haruhi-chan went to the park with them after the host club and brought them home after so I could go to the store to get groceries. I saved a little girl from getting hit by a car, but was hit instead. The girl is fine and the girl's father gave me money to pay to buy more food because everything I bought was crushed. He also paid the medical bill."

He seemed taken aback for a minute. "You are lucky you weren't killed. You shouldn't always think of other people, Miyuki. You have to think about what could happen to you too.' Miyuki looked down at her lap, disappointed in herself. "But," he said as he pulled her face back up to look at him. "I couldn't be more proud of you. Don't change yourself for anybody. You hear me?"

Miyuki shook her head to reply. She couldn't help but blush at the compliment and get a small smile on her face.

"Now," he said, standing up. He pulled Miyuki up from her spot as well. "I want you to go to bed and get some rest. You're taking tomorrow off. That's an order from your superior."

Miyuki was too tired to protest at the moment. Maybe a day off would be good for her. She could sleep in and do her homework. It would be a lazy do-nothing-day. She couldn't remember the last time she had a day like that. She smiled to herself as she climbed up the stairs to her room. She carefully got dressed into her nightly wear. It only consisted of shorts and a tee-shirt, nothing fancy at all, but it was comfortable.

She slept like a rock.


End file.
